warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gitilla da Hunter
Some young Goblin leaders leave their traditional hunting grounds in search of richer pickings. It is a hard existence following the Gruntalope herds on the wind-swept plains of the Wolf Lands, and there is little chance for loot or fame in those mean regions. Riding down Skaven clans as they searched for fallen meteorites in the open was not enough of a challenge for Gitilla, Big Boss of da Drippin' Fangs tribe. Gathering other dissatisfied Wolf Riders, Gitilla split off from his former tribe, setting off through Mad Dog Pass in pursuit of greatness. Calling his new mob da Howlerz, Gitilla has since seen many lands. During his extensive travels he has joined countless battles, taking part in Black Orc Warboss 'Uge-jaw's Stunty Wars, riding as scouts for Gruntaz Boar Boyz army, and leading the Moot Raids with the Night Goblins of Spite-peak. It was high up in the Worlds Edge Mountains that Gitilla caught sight of Ulda, a lone she-wolf of unusual ferocity. Eager to capture the beast to serve as his own steed, Gitilla pursued her up and over the narrow passes for three days and three nights. At last, driven to exhaustion, the Great Wolf was bested, and bound to Gitilla's will. Ulda has proven an excellent mount with an ability to sense trouble, nudging her master when it is time to leave the battlefield. Ulda is lethal in pursuit and has a knack for escaping when the fight goes poorly. After years on wolfback, Gitilla is a master raider and a scout beyond compare. None can match his sudden assaults or wily feints along an enemy's flanks. With his enormous bow (for a Goblin, anyway), Gitilla has become a deadly accurate marksman. He and da Howlerz are notorious for launching wicked volleys of bowfire, even while riding at breakneck speeds. Unless the situation is desperate or victory is assured, however, the crafty Wolf Rider will keep his speedy mob uncommitted, preferring instead to harass the foe with deft manoeuvres and a steady rain of black-shafted arrows. With his mob's deadly services eagerly sought by any Warboss with even a hint of cunning, Gitilla and his Howlerz still remain unsatisfied. They never stay with any tribe for too long. Bold opportunities, worthier opponents, or juicier targets always seem to beckon from over the horizon. Gitilla ensures his mob never runs out of juicy bones to gnaw upon, yet he keeps the Wolf Riders lean and ever-eager to mount up and ride off at a moment's notice. It is for this reason that, when their paths crossed in the Badlands, the wandering prophet Wurrzag called Gitilla 'da hunter' – for despite his ceaseless raids and plundering, he remains single-minded in the pursuit of his prey, and a great destiny. Gitilla his eventual return to his homelands, not as another rider or mere mob boss, but as a triumphal Wolf-chieftain who will unite the tribes into a single almighty horde-pack and sweep all before him, like the great Wolf-khans of legend. That day may yet come, but until then Gitilla continues to affiliate with other greenskin tribes as outriding scouts, leading them on lightning raids and aiding to his already fearsome reputation. Magic Items *'Bone Bow '- Carved from a single piece of mammoth bone and strung with wolfgut. *'Stinky Pelt '- Gitilla's thick, Gruntalope-fur cloak has protected him many times. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Orcs & Goblins (8th Edition) ** : pg. 70 es:Gitilla el Kazador Category:G Category:Goblins Category:Greenskin Characters Category:H